


Newt Poems

by HarryPotterMazeRunner18



Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M, This has depressing and suicidal thoughts in it, so PLEASE do not read it if that will bother you in any way!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterMazeRunner18/pseuds/HarryPotterMazeRunner18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is some poems I have written from the point of view of Newt, my absolute favorite character! There is an implied relationship between Newt and Alby in some of them. Be warned: these are very depressing and have suicidal thoughts/actions/depression in them. There are also major spoilers for the Death Cure. I do not own anything related to the Maze Runner - it all belongs to Mr. James Daschner. Please comment and tell me if you liked these!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newt Poems

This is a poem about when Newt has the Flare and wants Thomas to kill him:

 

The madness in my head is multiplying  
I can’t hold it back much longer.  
I’m trying,  
But I’m almost Gone.

Please, I need to die still sane, still a human.  
Please, I want to die now.  
Please, I need to die now. 

But I’m too scared to do it myself.  
Maybe I’m afraid I’ll fail,  
Again.  
Maybe I’m just too much of a coward to pull the trigger.

I’m not strong enough.  
But you are.  
Please, put me out of my misery.  
Please, send me into a blissful death.  
Please, let me be with Alby again.

Please, Tommy. Please.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is a poem about Newt's depression while he is in the Maze. I am actually very proud of this one - it's my favorite of the ones I've written. Please tell me if you liked it! Here it is:

 

There are monsters outside the maze  
And they are the only ones we worry about  
We devote everything to keeping them away  
Every waking moment spent devising plans to escape them

But sometimes I see other monsters  
That are already here  
And show no intention of leaving,  
Ever

They stalk us, every one of us,  
A black shadow that we can never escape  
Except that none of the others seem to be affected  
By the monsters  
As bad as me

The monsters creep up to me,  
And fill me with their terrible, soothing words  
At once horrifying and comforting  
They whisper to me, every minute: Come home, come home, it would be so easy

And it would  
And it scares me  
But I can’t block them out  
And I can’t make the monsters go away

(Maybe I should just listen to them)  
(Maybe it’d be easier that way)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is about Newt during the events of the whole series:

 

Being in the Maze is confusing.  
Why are we here?  
Where are we?  
Who are we?  Is that a Maze surrounding us?  
Why are those creatures here?  
(Just let me die, I can’t take it anymore).

Being in the Scorch is is just panic.  
We all have the Flare?  
Does WICKED really have the cure?  
How are we supposed to get past these Cranks?  
Why did Teresa betray us?  
Why is the Safe Haven... a stick?  
(I’ve got to hold it together for now, for Minho and Tommy and everyone. Just a little longer).

Being back in WICKED is hopeless.  
Do I really want to get my memories back?  
How are we going to escape?  
Can we really fight against them?  
And - oh, God -  
I’m not immune.  
(Why couldn’t I have died back in the Maze?)

Being in the Berg is frustrating.  
I can feel my brain going wrong.  
I can feel madness seeping in.  
I’m starting to think like the other Cranks.  
Help me please, I’m scared.  
(This is even worse than the Maze).

Being in Crank Palace is a blessing.  
Now I can’t hurt Tommy and Minho.  
It’s for the best.  
I can’t risk going into the city and infecting everyone else.  
(But I’m still scared, and I still just want it to end).

Being on top of Tommy with a gun is liberating.  
If only he would pull the trigger, I’ll finally be free.  
I can’t do this anymore.  
I’m almost Gone.  
I’ll hurt someone.  
I need it to be over.  
(Please, Tommy, please. Grant my last wish).

Being dead is a relief.  
This is all I ever wanted.  
Now I’m with Alby again, and all my other friends from the Glade.  
I don’t have to worry anymore.  
I’m safe.  
I’m happy.  
I’m free.  
(But I still miss you both, Minho and Tommy, every day). 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is about Newt in the Maze:

 

Some of the Gladers  
Say there’s a God, somewhere  
Looking over everyone,  
Keeping us safe.

I don’t know how they remember this,  
But some do,  
And they pray every day.

I don’t believe in God.  
I don’t think there’s really someone out there.  
If there was, we would never be here.  
If there was, there would never be cruel people who would put us in this hell.  
If there was, there’d be no such things as Grievers,  
Or an impossible Maze that never ends.  
If there was, Chuck could be a regular kid.  
If there was, Alby and I wouldn’t have been forced to grow up so fast.  
We could have been kids, not leaders.  
If there was, George and Stephan and so many others wouldn’t be dead.

But the main reason  
I know there’s no God  
Is because that if there was, I wouldn’t still be alive.  
(If there was a God, he would have made sure that I died when I jumped)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

These two are also about Newt's depression while in the Maze: 

 

They don’t have to know that it takes all my effort to smile.  
They don’t have to know that I practice in front of the mirror to make it look genuine.  
They don’t have to know that I don’t really believe we’ll get out of here.  
They don’t have to know that all I want to do is curl up and die.  
They don’t have to know how scared I really am.  
They don’t have to know that I’ve put on a mask.  
They don’t have to know that I can hardly keep it on anymore.  
They don’t have to know how broken I am inside.  
They don’t have to know.  
They don’t have to know anything.

 

AND

 

The worst part of the day, for me,  
Is waking up,  
Because every night I go to bed  
Praying my eyes won’t open in the morning. 

The other worst part of the day is having to smile and act like I’m fine,  
Answer questions and act happy,  
Give everyone hope because that’s my job,  
Play the part of the optimistic leader,  
When it really costs all the effort I have to smile,  
And I just want to curl up and fall asleep and die  
(But they don’t have to know that).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And this last one is a letter from Newt to Alby, after he sacrificed himself to save the Gladers. There is Nalby in this one:

 

Dear Alby, 

The first thing I remember  
After I jumped  
Is waking up in a bed in the Homestead recovering,  
With you sitting next to me,  
Holding my hand.  
And as soon as I woke up and opened my eyes,  
Disoriented and confused,  
You leaned forward and whispered,  
“Promise me you’ll never do that again.”

And I didn’t want to,  
Because I didn’t think I could keep that promise.  
But there were tears in your eyes,  
And I couldn’t bear to see you in any more pain,  
And know that I had been the one who caused it,  
So I agreed.  
I promised you.

It only hits me now,  
After you’re gone and my world has fallen apart,  
After the few hopes I had left are turned to rubble  
And despair settles over me like a thick black cloak,  
That I should have made you promise too. 

Apparently I’m “The Glue”, but I can’t hold myself together anymore.  
I can hold everyone else together, but not myself.  
I’m falling apart inside.  
You were my Glue.  
Why didn’t I make you promise too?  
You would still be here,  
And maybe we would have a shot at living happily ever after,  
Just like we always wanted.  
Live happily ever after.

I should have made you promise too. 

I’ll love you forever,  
Newt

**Author's Note:**

> Why did Newt have to die? He was my favorite character… and Alby too… 
> 
> Please review to tell me what you thought of these, it would mean the world to me! Thanks so much for reading! :-)


End file.
